Azura's Cursed Child
by CoralineSilver
Summary: What happens if Azura had a child, a child that no one knew existed. A child born/cursed without wings?
1. Chapter 1

Azura flew down next to Elina's home Peony just as Elina came out.

'Azura!' Elina gushed, then laughed `You are here!'

'Yes!' laughed Azura, `I am. Would you mind if we had tea? There is something I would like to ask you!'

`Of course Azura, come in. This is Peony'

Azura and Elina sat down with Elina's puffball Bibble.

`So Azura, you said that there was something you needed to ask me. Is everything ok?'

`Yes, my dear. The Enchantress has asked all the Guardians to choose an apprentice to learn the flight of spring and one day become the new guardians of Fairytopia! I was wondering if you would be interested in being mine?'

`Interested? Azura I would be honoured!'

`Well my dear I had best be off but thank you and thank you Peony, I shall see you at the Crystal Palace in two days.

The morning of the apprentices first day of classes arrived and the girls and gentlemen were all waiting for the guardians to arrive.

Azura flew first followed by the other guardians.

'Welcome apprentices to your first day of classes' Azura smiled warmly to all the apprentices but then frowned and became slightly worried as she couldn't see Elina or Bibble and she knew Elina would never be late to something like this.

Azura whispered to Topaz her best friend and fellow guardian. `I will be back I just need to check on something, can you continue?

'Of course, Azura, just don't be too long.'

Azura flew to Elina's quarters and knocked but she wasn't there, Azura went around to all the places she could think Elina to be but she wasn't there. The last place Azura thought to look was the forest, as she came upon the entrance to the forest she became frightened for Elina and worried.

She had been searching the forest for quite a while and was beginning to think she was acting crazy and that Elina was at class with the rest of the apprentices when she ran into Bibble.

`Bibble what's wrong!'

Bibble who was completely out of breath took a second to answer.

`Azurapoof, Elinapoof!'

Bibble took off in the other direction and Azura followed him. The further Azura followed Bibble into the Forest the more anxious she became to finding her and making sure she was safe. Bibble suddenly stopped and Azura nearly ran into him.

`Bibble? Why did we stop?'

Bibble turned around with tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

`Oh Bibble, what's the matter?' Azura soothed.

`Elinapoof' Bibble cried and pointed down.

Azura gasped, flew to the ground and knelt before Elina. Elina was lying unconscious in front of her, letting out low rasping breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the second one, Please review this story if you like it, have any comments, Questions or critiques. Any advice is helpful!**_

 _ **Thanks and enjoy the second chapter in Azura's Cursed Child.**_

Azura carefully picked up Elina and cradled her in her arms.

`I will help you,' Azura whispered to Elina, `I promise.' `Come on Bibble, we need to take her to the Crystal Palace, the Enchantress will know what to do!'

As Azura and Bibble came out of the woods Bibble flew straight to the Crystal Palace but Azura knew that if she did than the other Guardians would see her and Elina and she didn't want any questions, not yet. As Azura flew behind the class taught by her friend Topaz she flew straight past as fast as she could but Topaz caught a glimpse of them and was worried.

`Keep practicing,' Topaz told her class, 'I will be back as soon as possible!'

The apprentices in her class were puzzled but dared not talk back to Topaz so they continued with their Flance lesson.

Topaz followed Azura to the palace worried for Elina who was still unconscious in Azura's arms but waited outside the palace door not wanting to be spotted.

`Linia!' cried Azura

What's wrong Azu-,' started the Enchantress as she came down the flight of stairs. `Oh my Pixies!' she continued, `bring her into the spare room!'

Topaz watched until Azura and the Enchantress were both inside the room before moving next to the room's door to listen.

`Can you help her?' Questioned Azura shakily.

`I'll do what I can, put Elina down on the bed over there and whilst I help here you need to tell me what happened today.'

Azura sighed deeply as she began her retell.

`The other Guardians and I were welcoming our apprentices when I noticed Elina was missing, and I knew Elina well enough to know that she would never be late for something like this!'

Topaz was still quietly listening outside but was having a funny thought. Why did Azura know and care for Elina so much. She is the most caring and loving person but would she be this worried for a friend she had barely go to know?

*5 minutes later

`And that was when I brought her to you,'

As Azura finished telling the Enchantress of how she found Elina, tears formed in her eyes. Azura quickly brushed them away not wanting the Enchantress to see but she was too late.

`Azura,' said the Enchantress quietly. `Go and rest, if you would like to come back later Elina will be here and will most likely be starting to wake.'

`But what about my classes and the other Guardians, especially Topaz will be quite curious!'

`You don't want them to know?'

`Not quite yet if you don't mind, I – I have something I need to… Do, before they know."

`It's ok Azura, I will tell the others that you will see them tomorrow and you can start your classes then too.'

`Thank you, Linia.'

The Enchantress put a hand on Azura's shoulder before turning to Elina.

`She will be ok Azura!'

Azura sighed and turned towards the door, tears started falling as she pushed the door open.

`Topaz!' cried Azura shocked as she turned away to hide her tears and tried to wipe them away.

Topaz put her hands on Azura's arms and turned her around.

`Azura what's?' As Topaz looked at Azura's eyes with tears still falling she gasped.

`Oh Azura, what's wrong?' Topaz gave Azura her best friend a sad hug and accompanied her to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys, this is the third chapter of Azura's Cursed Child. This Chapter is mainly about the Friendship between Azura and Topaz if Azura will ever tell anyone her secret? Even her Best Friend? Hope you enjoy it and please review/comment if you liked it and want to see more.**_

Azura sat with Topaz on her bed and rested her head on Topaz's shoulder.

`I don't know what to do' Azura whispers to no-one in particular.

`Please tell me what's going on Azura!' Topaz asked worriedly. `You can tell me anything, you know that!'

Azura sat silently as she thought about what Topaz had just said. Topaz and herself were best friends and had been since they were apprentices together, and they had always been there for each other. As she though more she realised what had to be done.

`Topaz, you are always there for me and I know that I can tell you anything and you would never think any less of me I will tell you everything but there is something I need to do first. By the time the first blush is ready to open I will have told you everything and I promise that there will be no secrets.' Azura sighs and looks down as she waits for Topaz's hurt response.

Topaz looked at Azura and desperately wanted to know why and what was hurting her friend so much, but she trusted Azura and if there was something that she needed to do before she tells her what is wrong than she would wait. It will take her a lot of tolerance to wait for Azura to come to her but Azura is her best friend and there isn't anything she wouldn't do for her.

`Azura?' started Topaz, `Whatever you need to do, do it and I will be her for you whenever you need to talk, ok?'

`Oh Topaz!' Azura cries. She hugs her crazy, blond friend until Topaz exclaims.

`My Class! I told them I would be back!'

Azura laughs and half-heartedly shoos her out the door.

`Will you be ok? Topaz shouts as she exits through Azura's Petal door.

Azura wishes Topaz would stay, even for a little longer but quietly replies,

`I'll be fine.'

Azura watches her bubbly friend fly towards her waiting class and feels so grateful to have a friend like her but was extremely worried of what was about to come.

As Azura lies in bed she thinks of what she had in store for her. If tomorrow, Elina is feeling better and was up for it she has something to talk to her about. Azura doesn't get much sleep when there is a knock at the door. She sits up and looks at the time. It was already eight and she was supposed to be with the apprentices in fifteen minutes.

`Just a minute!' she calls as she pulls on a new dress and does her hair.

Azura rushes to the door, catches her breath and opens the petal. She can't help but smile as she sees Topaz flying outside with breakfast for both of them.

`Come on in,' Azura laughs as Topaz flies in balancing two plates, one in either hand.

`Let me give you a hand!' Azura says still laughing as she tries to grab one of the plates from her friend.

`Don't worry, I've got it!' puffs Topaz as she concentrates on getting to Azura's table without spilling the breakfast. Topaz puts Azura's breakfast in front of her and tries to sit down with her own plate still balancing on one hand. Instead of doing it gracefully like she was hoping, her nose ended up in her meal. Azura couldn't help it, she doubles over laughing and nearly headbutts the breakfast herself.

`It's not funny!' pouted Topaz, trying not to laugh, herself.

`Well, it kind of is!' Azura manages to say through her fit of laughs.

Topaz couldn't hold it much longer seeing her friend laugh so hard and started to laugh herself.

`Ok,' Topaz manages to fit in between laughs. `If we don't eat breakfast soon, it will go cold, and we will miss our lesson.'

Azura and Topaz calm down and talk together whilst they eat.

`Thank you.' Azura says to Topaz.

`What for? My nose going in my breakfast?' smiles Topaz.

`That was very funny but for everything, I haven't laughed like this in so long!'

Topaz laughs, `Well it is my pleasure for making my nose go into my meal! But we should probably get going or else we will be late.'

`Ok you go ahead, and I will meet you and the others in a second.'

Topaz flies outside and meets with the other Guardians before they land on the grass to wait for the apprentices to arrive. Azura worries about the questions the other guardians and the Apprentices will ask about her absence yesterday but doesn't dwell on it too long because the apprentices are starting to make their way to the Guardians. Azura flies down and lands beside Topaz, ignoring the questioning looks she is getting.

During her lesson Azura hopes to avoid any questions as to why she wasn't teaching yesterday or about Elina. Unfortunately, Sunburst and Glee wanted to know what was going on.

`Why weren't you here yesterday?' Sunburst asks coldly, `We need to know how to do these things if we are to learn the flight of spring!'

Azura tries to ignore her but Sunburst keeps asking until Azura has had enough.

`If you need to know, I was with the Enchantress, she wanted to talk to me about something ok! Is that enough of an explanation for you!' Azura snaps but instantly regrets her tone of voice. `I'm sorry!' She quickly adds.

Glee watches Azura and notices something is up, she is also very concerned about Elina and wants to know if she is ok.

`Azura, i-is Elina ok?' Glee asks, 'I am worried about her.'

Azura sighs and tells Glee the closest thing to the truth as she can so Glee doesn't worry.

`Don't worry Glee, Elina is fine, she wasn't feeling well yesterday so I took her to the palace to get some rest before I talked to the Enchantress.'

Azura is glad when her lesson is finally over, and Sunburst and Glee leave to join their friends.

Azura sits down in front of the old willow tree, her head in her hands and takes a shaky breath. It's now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

Azura makes her way to the Crystal Palace and knocks on the door.

`Come in Azura,' The Enchantress calls. `Elina is expecting you!'

Azura walks into the foyer and smiles at Linia.

`So she is awake?'

`Yes, she woke up earlier this morning and the first thing she asked was where you are, she sounded quite frightened. I believe that there is something you need to talk to Elina about, isn't there? About what I helped you with 16 years ago? You are frightened?'

`Yes, and I am. Afraid, quite a lot actually. What I have to tell her could change everything to her.'

`Azura.' The Enchantress says quietly, `If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you. I always will be.'

`Thank you Linia!'

Azura bows her head and flies to the room that Elina is staying in and quietly knocks on the door.

`Come in,' A quiet reply says.

Azura opens the door and sees Elina sitting in her bed with Bibble asleep next to her. Elina has tears in her eyes and dark circles under them. Elina tries to fly to Azura but only falls back onto her bed despite her efforts. Azura flies to Elina and gives her a gentle hug.

`I have been so worried about you!' Azura says with a tear in her eye.

`I am fine, really!' Elina replies trying to sound confident but Azura knows Elina too well.

`Elina, do you remember what happened, anything at all?' Azura questioned.

`Well, I remember going into the woods, for what reason I don't know, I was feeling perfectly well one second than the other I could feel my head hitting the floor and everything going black. The next thing I remember is seeing you in the woods, I couldn't hear what you were saying because I went unconscious seconds later and then I woke up this morning here.'

Azura sighs and remembers back to that horrible day 16 years ago.

 _Flashback…_

`You will not touch her! '

No, I won't!' A wicked grin became over the old lady's face. `But your child will be from now on a wingless fairy, never being able to fly!'

`No!' Azura screams and tries to put herself between her baby girl and the old woman's spell. The spell hit the crying baby and her tiny wings started to disappear.

`No, No!' Azura cried as her baby girl loses her wings. `You will not get away with this!'

`Oh, but I already have! If you tell anyone that is was me who cursed this child I will tell the world about the fact that this child has no father!'

`I don't care, as long as my baby gets her wings back.'

`Well, if you want to play it that way, on this child's 16th birthday she will become ill and if the curse hasn't been broken by then, she will die!'

The curse of the old woman went straight toward the little girl but this time Azura managed to pick her daughter up and turn her back to the curse. The curse hit Azura in the back but because she was holding her child half of the curse was imprinted into both mother and daughter.

The old woman left and Azura cried and rocked her wingless baby girl.

`I will do everything in my power to protect you and if that means keeping you away from me that that is what I'll do.'

Azura, the next day went and asked the Enchantress for help. Linia told her that to stop her baby from dying she will need to stay away from her because the curse had only half effect on both of them that if Azura stayed away from her baby than on her 16th birthday the curse would make her incredibly ill but will not kill her, unless they found the antidote.

`I don't want anyone to know about my baby, ok? The less people that know the easier it will for me to stay apart.'

The next day, Azura went to her friend and fellow guardian Topaz, who guarded the Magic Meadow.

`Topaz, I need your help.'

`Anything Azura, what is it?'

`I-I found this child by itself and I think it would be safer if she lived here in the Magic Meadow. If you could look after it until she is old enough to live on her own just make sure that she doesn't know that you were the one to take care of her, ok?'

Sure, what's her name?'

`Her-her name is… Elina!'

 _End of Flashback…_

Azura looks at Elina and begins to explain.

`Elina, when you were a baby, a witch came and put a curse on you. The first was to take away your wings and the other was that on your sixteenth birthday, you would… Die, if no antidote was found. But for both curses, your mother tried to stop them and protect you but was only successful over the last curse. The last curse's affect was halved between you and your mother. This means that you will fall quite ill for some time but eventually get better.'

`Wait!' Elina, shocked asks, 'Why did nobody tell me? And you knew my mother? What was she like? Was she beautiful? Talented? Funny? I bet she was all of those things and more!'

Azura laughs half-heartedly. `No-one told you about the curse because the only person who knew about it was too afraid to tell you knowing what other questions would be asked.'

`What other questions?' Elina askes confused.

`Questions… about your mother.' Azura sighs and continues before Elina could say more. `And to answer your previous question about you mother, Yes, I know her very well! But the other parts of your question you will have to answer yourself.'

`B-but I have never met my mother! Can you tell me who she is?'

`You have met your mother Elina!' Azura fells tears fall down her cheeks, 'Because I, am your mother.'

Elina looks at Azura who was still crying and thinks this whole conversation through. Elina can't believe that her mother had been in front of her this whole time.

`Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you leave me?'

`Oh Elina! I am so sorry! I couldn't tell you earlier because I was afraid, afraid that the curse being together would be stronger, afraid that you would never talk to me again! I never wanted to let you go, I love you so much!'

`Azura, I have wished, every year that my mother would come back to me, I was scared of the reason she left me. Now that I know why you left me was to protect me I am so happy that my mother finally came back and that you always loved me!'

Azura catches her breath as Elina hugs her and whispers.

`I love you mum!'

Azura cries tears of happiness and says back.

`I love you too, and always have!'

Once the two separated, Elina has a few more questions.

`Did you always know that it was me? From the first time that I came to you for help?'

`Honestly no, I hadn't seen you since you were six months old so when you first came to me I had no idea that it was you. Only when you told me your name and that you were from the Magic Meadows did I realise.'

` Ever since the time where I came to you for help, I have always thought of you as my motherly figure, I cannot believe that the person I loved so much is actually my mother.'

`You, you have always thought of me as your mother figure?'

`You have done everything to help me, you have stood up for me, protected me and loved me. Of course, I did! I am so happy that I finally found my mother.'

Azura brushes the tears from her eyes.

`And before when you said that I had to answer the questions myself if my mother was beautiful and talented. My answer is yes, my mother is both of those things and more, my mother is one of the most amazing, funny, talented and beautiful fairies I have ever met, and I love her more than anything in the world.'

Azura smiles and brushes her tears away.

`You should get some rest; the curse will take some time to get over.'

`I can't possibly rest now! Can you please stay a little longer and tell me what I was like as a baby?'

Azura laughs.

`Ok but then you have to rest, Ok?'

`Fine!' Elina pouts and laughs. `Azura?'

`Mm,' Azura replies contently.

`Can I call you mum?'

Azura looks at Elina and smiles.

`I would love you too but don't think you have to, leaving you was the worst thing I ever had to do, and you don't have to forgive me for it!'

`I forgave you the moment you came back into my life. I love you mum.'


	5. Chapter 5

Azura flies quietly out of Elina's room who is fast asleep and shuts the door quietly behind her. Azura smiles as she exits the Crystal Palace and makes her way to Topaz's room. She knocks on Topaz's door and waits for Topaz to answer. Topaz opens the door and laughs as she sees her friend at the door with a childish grin on her face.

`I take it you did what you said you were going to do!' Topaz laughs.

`Yeah and now I need to set things straight with you.'

Topaz welcomes Azura in and sits with her on her bed.

`So, what was it that you had to do?'

`I had to talk to Elina.'

Azura sees her friends hurt face when she says this.

`Don't worry Topaz, you are the first person I will ever to about anything, once I explain what was bothering me you will understand.'

Topaz, who still looked hurt agreed and sat to listen whilst Azura told Topaz everything that she told Elina.

 _15 minutes later…_

Topaz looked at Azura wide eyed as she finished up telling Topaz everything.

`So that is why you had to talk to Elina first! I am so sorry Azura!' Topaz hugged her friend as Azura laughs.

`So the baby, Elina, that you gave me 16 years ago to take care of, was yours? And you had to send her to the Magic Meadows, so she would be away from you so that the curse wouldn't become stronger?'

`Yes,' Azura laughs at her friend's confusion.

`So who is Elina's father?'

The question made Azura uncomfortable, she had managed to not get asked the question by Elina, but she should have known that Topaz would want to know.

`I don't exactly know.' Azura replies.

`Wait WHAT! How can you not know?'

`I-I just never found out, I guess.'

`Well, we will just have to find out together.'

`Thank you Topaz.'

`Who are the father options?'

Azura considered the question for a bit before answering.

`Ruby or… Something else.'

As Azura says this Topaz looks at Azura wide eyed.

`RUBY? WHAT? WHEN?'

`Just after we graduated as apprentices Ruby came to Fairy town to visit me and it kind of just happened.'

`So it is Ruby!'

`It could be.'

`What do you mean by it could be Ruby?' Topaz says exasperated.

`Well a couple of weeks after Ruby had been I heard a voice, it kind of sounded like you and well it talked to me…' Azura took a shaky breath and continued before Topaz could talk more but took too long.

`What did the voice of me say?' Topaz askes questioningly.

`It said that I was to be blessed with a child who was to perform great acts of courage, kindness and make peace in all of Fairytopia.'

`Well, that sounds like our Elina alright,' laughs Topaz

`I, well I may, kind of want it to be Ruby,' Azura adds quietly.

`Ooh, and why might that be?' Topaz smirks smugly.

`Well if it was him than, well he might want to go out, considering that he has a daughter and I am her mother… Maybe.' Azura sighs and shakes her head. `No it won't happen, he probably doesn't even share the same feelings I have for him to me.'

Topaz looks to her friend and forms an idea to see if Ruby had feelings for Azura too. First thing's first, Topaz had to do a D.N.A test of Elina.

Topaz flies with Azura back to Azura's room and thanks her for telling her about Elina. (The baby Topaz had taken care of for 4 years until Elina was able to care for herself.)

 _Topaz's Point of View…_

Topaz flew to the Crystal Palace, pushed open the entrance doors and walked inside.

`Linia!' Topaz called to The Enchantress, `I have something to ask you!'

The Enchantress flies down the flight of stairs with a smile on her face and comes up to Topaz.

`Does this have anything to do with Azura?' The Enchantress laughs

`You know me too well Linia. Yes I was hoping we might be able to have tea and I could talk to you about something Azura brought to my attention.'

`Of course Topaz, come with me.'

Topaz follows The Enchantress to the dining room who pours them some tea. Topaz thinks quickly if this is the right thing to do, if it works, she knows that Azura will be happy, but if this doesn't turn out and makes things worse between Elina, Ruby and Azura than she would never forgive herself and she didn't think Azura would forgive her either.

`Topaz? Are you ok?' The Enchantress looks at her worriedly

`Um, yeah I think so.'

`All of the colour just drained from your face and it looked like you were going to pass out.'

`Sorry I was just thinking about what would happen if what I am about to ask you went wrong.'

`Um, ok, Topaz what is it that you wanted to ask me?'

`Is your magic powerful enough to do a D.N.A test on someone to find out their biological parents without a blood test or anything?'

`Well, yes, it is but why would you need me to do that, Azura knows that Elina is her daughter, for goodness sakes, she gave birth to her.'

`I know, but… Ok here goes, so Azura has a possibility of two people/things for how she was pregnant with Elina. One is Ruby and the other is a voice that to her sounded like me that told her she was to be blessed with a child who was to perform great acts of courage, kindness and make peace in all of Fairytopia. Azura just isn't sure if the voice was talking about the fact that Ruby had blessed her with the child or not. There is only one or two more factors to this which complicates things a lot and which is why I am here, Azura still likes Ruby and wants to be with him but doesn't have the courage to ask him if he has the same feeling still for her. This is why if Ruby really is the dad I could tell Azura and ask Ruby if he could meet Azura and they may get together.'

`You really care for Azura.'

`Azura is my best friend, even more than that she is family to me, I love her and will do anything for her. Please do this for me Linia!'

`Of course I will Topaz, we can do it now, I think Elina is asleep and we can work things out from there according to the results ok?'

`Lets' do it.'

Topaz and Linia go downstairs and quietly knock on Elina's door, they get no answer, so they go in and Linia, as fast as possible takes the D.N.A test.

The Enchantress is in the middle of the D.N.A test when she gasps.

`Lets' go, I have all the information I need.' Linia finishes the test and walks out of the room with Topaz who shuts the door behind them.

`So? Who is Elina's father?'

Just when Linia is about to tell Topaz the results Azura walks in.

 _End of Topaz's View…_

`Hey Topaz, Linia, what are you guys doing?'

This is it, Azura was either going to be really upset with her or happy.

`We, um, after hearing what you told me earlier I wanted to find out who Elina's father was and so I asked Linia to help me do it without taking a blood test or anything, so we just came out of Elina's room from doing the test with the answers.'

Azura gasps but then a big grin spreads across her face. She runs up to Topaz and Linia and gives them a big hug.

`Thank you guys, now I will truly know who it is! So… Who is it?'

`Linia?' Topaz questioned

`Well,' Linia started, `The father of Elina is…'


	6. Chapter 6

Linia left a dramatic pause before revealing the father.

`Ruby!'

Azura squealed and jumps on Topaz who hugs her and spins her around. Linia smiles and joins in their hug. Azura can't believe it, the father of her daughter is the man she has loved since she has been sixteen years old.

`Go and get him girls!' Linia shoos the two giggling ladies who looked more like lovestruck teenagers out of the palace to go and get the man of Azura's dream. Linia laughs as they fly outside the palace twirling and laughing with each other.

`I can't believe it, Ruby is Elina's father! Two amazing outcomes have appeared from this news, Elina has a fun, loving father and I get a chance to get together with Ruby!'

`When are you going to tell Elina?'

`Well, I was hoping to do it after I tell Ruby and see if I have a chance to get with him so I can tell her that her parents are together, but if he doesn't have the same feelings I will still tell Elina, I have kept too much from her but it just won't be as happy, for the both of us. Do you think I am being selfish by not telling her sooner?'

`Azura! Listen to me, you are not being selfish for wanting Elina to have parents that are together and nor are you selfish for wanting to and trying to make your own dreams happen. Ok?'

`Thanks Topaz, I am so excited but so nervous!'

`Go back to your room Azura, I will find Ruby and tell him that you have something really important to tell him.'

`Thanks Topaz, I will tell you how it goes.'

Azura waits anxiously, pacing her room for 10 minutes until she hears a knock at her door.

`Azura? Topaz tells me that you need to tell me something important and that it can't wait.'

Azura opens the petal and invites Ruby in.

`Are you ok?' Ruby asks worriedly

`I am fine, but you might want to sit down, for what I am about to tell you will possibly change your life. For the better.'

Ruby sits down cautiously and takes a deep breath, he loves Azura and was going to tell her that today when he came to see her but looking at her now she is so beautiful, happy and full of life. He is worried that he isn't good enough for her and that she wasn't going to feel the same about him.

`Ok Ruby, first things first, I need to tell you that I have a daughter that no-one but myself knew about, not even this girl knew that I was her mother until Yesterday.'

Ruby looked down, she has a daughter that must mean that her daughters father is the one she loves.

`Ruby, my daughter, her name is Elina, my apprentice Elina. Ruby there is something else.' Azura takes a deep breath, he will either accept it or walk away. `You are her father.'

Ruby didn't think her heard right, the last part of the conversation plays through his mind again and again.

`So, Azura, you are telling me that Elina, the one who saved Fairytopia, twice, is my daughter?'

`Yes, and there is one more thing, you don't have to do this just because you are the father of our daughter but Ruby I have loved you since the day we met as apprentices and I have never stopped, what I guess I wanted to ask is, will you go out with me?'

Ruby stood up as he took this all in, Azura felt the same way he does, and he is the father of their daughter. Ruby walks over to Azura and kisses her on the cheek.

`Of course I will go out with you, I have been wanting to ask the same thing to you for 16 years but never had the courage.'

`We now only have two problems.' Azura tells Ruby

`What is that?'

`One, we need to tell Elina that you are the father and problem two, we will have to tell Topaz what happened in excruciating detail."

Azura and Ruby laugh but stop when another laugh joins them. Topaz flies into Azura's room and looks at Azura and Ruby.

`Don't worry, I may have eavesdropped, for most of, actually the whole conversation. I am so happy for you two! Yay!'

The two girls hugged and Topaz flew out to let Linia know whilst Azura takes Ruby's hand and explains what has happened to Elina about the curse, the no wings and about how she is now.

After Azura finishes explaining to Ruby what has happened Ruby has a tear in his eye. He cannot believe that Azura and Elina both had to go through that alone. He hugs Azura and looks into her eyes.

`I promise that Elina and yourself will never have to go through something like that alone ever again. I will always be here for the two of you.'

`Thank you Ruby, we now need to tell Elina that you are her father and you may want to tell her that too!'

Azura and Ruby talk and laugh on their way to the Crystal Palace hand in hand and only separated when they reach the entrance.

Azura can sense that Ruby is nervous and honestly so is she but they both need to tell Elina this whatever the reaction. The two of them walk to Elina's room door and knock.

A faint reply of come in responds to the knock and Azura and Ruby enter.

`Mu- Ruby?'

`Elina I, we have something else to tell you.' Azura says as the two guardians take a seat on the end of Elina's bed.

`Linia, sorry, The Enchantress and Topaz took a D.N.A test on you whilst you were asleep yesterday for me as I was worried and curious as to who your father was.' Azura stops there and nods to Ruby.

`And as I just found out myself today.' Ruby continues on from Azura, `that I am your father Elina and Azura has told me everything that you and her, went through and I vow never to let anyone hurt you and that you will never have to go through anything like that alone ever again.'

Elina looks at her newly found parents and a warm glow spreads through her chest. Elina kneels but probably too fast for a fairy in recovery and falls down again. She steady's herself and kneels again slowly thins time and looks into the worried faces of her parents. Elina smiles at their concern.

`I am fine!' Elina laughs and moves forward to give both of her parents a hug and they stay like that, in the hug until Ruby speaks.

`So who else knows about Elina being our daughter Azura?'

Elina and Ruby both look questioningly at Azura.

`No-one but you guys, Topaz and Linia.'

`Are we going to tell anyone?

`I don't want to keep any more secrets so as long as the two of you are ok with it I would like to boast about my wonderful newly found family.'

`I would be happy to let anyone know!' Elina quickly answered

`Me too!' Ruby says too.

Azura smiled happily at her daughter and partner.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys, this will probably be my last and shortest chapter for this story unless I receive any comments asking for more or if I can come up with more to add to this story._ Thank you to all who have read my story I really appreciate it. This has been a really fun first fanfiction for me to write and I am hoping to do some more. If you are enjoying my stories than keep an eye out for more by CoralineSilver.

 _2 years later…_

Elina moves to Fairy Town and stays there one week and stays the next week in the Magic Meadow. She spends lots of time with Azura and Ruby whilst she is in Fairy Town and when she comes back to the Magic Meadow she mostly hangs out with her aunt, Topaz. Azura usually comes to the Magic Meadow with Elina if she isn't too busy with work as the Guardian of Fairy Town.

Elina goes with her aunt and parents to watch them perform the flight of spring at the Crystal Palace and watches their beautiful dance and magic with Linia from the Palace Balcony.

Elina watches her parents perform the flight of spring and gasps in excitement as Ruby kneels on one knee and asks Azura to marry him just as the butterflies fly from the blush and surround the guardians. Azura says yes straight away and Elina flies down next to Topaz and hugs her in excitement. The ring was beautiful, it was rose gold with a blue diamond on it. Inside the diamond was the outline of a butterfly. The gem can show your best memories and the first memory that appears was the one where Elina hugs Ruby and Azura after they tell her that Ruby was her father. Azura and Ruby have a small wedding with Linia and Elina as bridesmaids and Topaz as maid of honour.

Elina feels so lucky, she goes from having no family to having an amazing mother, father and aunt who love her and are all guardians of Fairytopia.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. I am back with more of Azura's Cursed Child. I would like to give a big thank you to MegaHugePotterhead for giving me some amazing ideas to continue the story. If you like this story please let me know and be sure to give a big thanks to MegaHugePotterhead! Without any more time. Azura's Cursed Child Chapter 8.**_

Azura looks down at her dress, smooths it down and lies out of her petal door and up, high into the air. She thinks back over the past year since Ruby and herself had gotten married, she had spent lots of time with Ruby, Elina and Topaz. As she is flying, Ruby flies silently up beside her and wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. Azura jumps slightly and then laughs.

`RUBY!?' Azura tries to sound angry and she laughs. `You are impossible!'

`I just cannot keep away my dear.' He says trying to sound posh and keep a straight face.

Ruby _accidently_ bumps into Azura as they fly towards the magic meadow to see Elina and Topaz.

`Ruby!' Azura says, `I saw that mister!' They both burst out laughing and grab each other's hand. They fly, hand in hand, in silence for a little while before Ruby looks to her.

`You look gorgeous!'

Azura blushes. She looks down at what she is wearing. Azura is in a blue dress that hugs her chest and is nice and flowy from the waist down with silver flats on her feet . Her hair, `still blue' has an aqua butterfly pin holding her fringe back. Azura looks back up at Ruby, her cheeks flushed pink from blushing and smiles at him.

`You look handsome too.' She replied shyly.

As they reached the magic meadows, the descended down in front of Elina's flower Peony and Ruby went to knock on the petal door. Just before he knocks, Peony starts singing a lovely hum and the petal opens, revealing a stunning Elina and a gorgeous Topaz. They are both wearing dresses. Elina was in a pale pink sundress with her rainbow butterfly necklace that she was gifted from the Enchantress on Azura and Ruby's wedding day. Elina, after much persuasion from her Aunt Topaz is wearing her blonde hair down and curled. Topaz is wearing a dress, very much like Azura's, hugging her chest but gold and the bottom of the dress was more like a gown. Her hair was up in her usual princess crown up do and she is looking at Azura and Ruby with a large grin.

`You guys are here!' She cries, running to give them both a hug.

`Took you long enough!' Elina laughs at the scene in front of her, also giving her mum and dad a hug.

`Sorry, I was caught up when this one,' she says pointing to Ruby, `Decided to join me halfway.'

They all laugh together and Elina gives her mum another hug.

`I can't believe that you have been married for a year!' Elina says to her parents excitedly.

Today was the year anniversary for Azura and Ruby's marriage and they also made it the anniversary for when they told Elina that Azura and Ruby were her parents. They were all going to go to the middle of The Magic Meadows, to the edge of a gorgeous cliff to celebrate. Elina was now seventeen and had thankfully, thanks to Azura stopping most of the curse when Elina was a baby, only took a few months for her to get back to her usual self. Azura had also been affected by the curse when Elina was still a baby, but it had only taken her a couple of weeks to recover.

They reach the edge of the cliff around midday and they start to set up the picnic. Ruby lays out the blanket, whilst Azura and Elina set out the food. Topaz was flying above them around in circles, acting like a child.

`Topaz! What are you doing?' Laughs Azura.

`I am scoping out the area!' She calls from the sky.

The three of us on the ground sit on the blanket and laugh.

`I swear she acts younger than you do Elina.' Ruby tells me.

`She is just having fun.' Elina tells her dad. `I apologise, she is scoping out the area.'

At that remark they start laughing again and Topaz sits down with them. They all enjoy the evening and eat loads of amazing food that both Azura and Elina had prepared.

`Wow, you are definitely Azura's girl!' Ruby compliments me. `You have inherited her second most amazing gift!'

`What!' Azura says trying to look taken back. `Only my second?'

`Of course, you best gift is your beauty!'

`Aww!' Topaz and Elina chorus.

Ruby smiles and wraps his arm around Azura's waist.

The four of them sit in silence for a while and look out at the view. Elina thinks to herself as she stares out. It had been a year since she was told about everything, the curse, her parents and she thinks hard back to when Azura told her about the witch who cursed her. She can't remember if Azura ever told her who the witch really was or even why she wanted to curse Elina. Elina must have had a puzzled face because Azura noticed and asked her worriedly.

`Elina? Are you ok?'

`Yeah!' She replies, `Was just thinking.'

`Anything you want to talk about?' Azura asks

Elina looks down at the floor and nods.

`I don't remember you ever telling me about the witch who cursed us and why she cursed us?'

A tear falls over Azura's cheek as she remembers back to the awful day where the witch cursed them. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and lightning strikes.

`We should probably get back to Peony, I am surprised at how fast amazing weather could turn bad this fast.' Topaz says to the group trying to break the silence.

Ruby, Topaz, Azura and Elina all start to pack up and fly towards Peony. Topaz, Ruby and Elina knew something was wrong because every time they would hear thunder, Azura will look behind her and she is acting very frightened. Elina looks at her mother's frightened face and can't take it anymore.

`Mum, what's wrong?'

Azura jumps at her daughter's voice and turns her head towards her.

`What is going on, please, you are frightening me.' Elina says to Azura hurriedly.

Azura looks sadly at Elina and takes a deep breath.

`I promise I will tell you any question, but please can we go to Peony first.'

Still feeling worried for her mother, Elina nods and flies the five minutes back to Peony. As they enter the pink flower, Azura sits down on Elina's bed and puts her head in her hands, tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Elina and Topaz sit next to her and put their arms around her shoulder. Elina puts her head on Azuras shoulder and whispers into her ear.

`Please tell me what is going on, everything was fine and now I think of it there was no storm before I mentioned the curse, did I do something wrong?'

Topaz wipes the tears from her `sisters' eyes and looked at her nodding. Azura looks to Elina and smiles.

`No my dear, you did not do anything wrong and I am sorry you have to see me like this, I promise, any question you ask me now I will do my best to tell you everything.'


	9. Chapter 9

Azura Sits up straight and looks to Elina. Elina looks back at Azura with love and fright in her eyes.

`Mum? Who is the witch?'

Azura closes her eyes and has a flashback to the day of the curse and shudders. She opens her eyes and look straight at Elina.

`Th-the witch, the witch is your grandmother.' Azura says quietly her voice straining.

Elina stands up fast and gasps in shock. Topaz holds Azura's hand tightly and with her free arm she wraps it around Azura's shoulders. A tear falls over both mother and daughter's cheeks. Elina kneels in front of Azura and hugs her before returning to sitting on the bed.

`Why does my grandmother want to curse me?' Elina gently presses her mother for more information.

`Sh-she,' Azura stutters and looks up at Ruby, her husband, the man she has always wanted to marry her whole life and finishes her sentence, `She didn't approve of me having a sexual relationship with Ruby and she also didn't approve of me having a child at such a young age.'

Ruby catches his breath, as does Topaz and Elina. Ruby looks at his wife with love and regret.

`I caused both my beautiful girls such pain and grief, I am so sorry!' Ruby breathes, trying not to let his eyes water. Topaz loosens her grip on Azura's hand, urging her to go to Ruby. Elina and Azura both rise from the bed and hug Ruby, soon also being hugged also by Topaz. They soon retreat to their original sitting positions.

`I do have one more question,'

`Yes my dear?' Azura asks quietly.

`Why did my grandmother disapprove of my father?'

Now everyone looks nervous and they sneak quick glances and shakes of the head between each other.

`Ok, I am not blind, if I can't know than that is fine.' Elina says exasperated.

`No my dear, please don't take it that way, it is just that you have been through so much already that I don't want to put this on you unless you really want to hear it and this is big, so please make this decision wisely.' Azura looks worriedly at Elina.

`I want to know.'

Everyone sighs at Elina's responds and Azura takes a deep breath.

`My mother, your grandmother was set on me marrying Prince Alexios. The enchantress's twin brother. So when she found out that I was pregnant with you my dear, she was very mad. She kicked me out of home, so I moved to Fairy Town which is when you were born and then that is where your story began.'

`Oh.' Elian says, `I caused way too much trouble. I can't believe you took me back when you did'

`Oh no my dear, I love you dearly and wish that I could have come back to you earlier!' Azura tells Elina and Gives her a quick hug.

`Why did my grandmother want you to marry a prince?'

Azura sighs, knowing that this was coming and replies in short.

`Because I was a princess.'

Elina gasps, letting this news sink in. She looks to her Aunt and Father who don't look surprised.

`What!? You guys knew too, and no one told me!?' Elina shouts.

`Elina! Stop it, I know that this is a lot of information to take in but that doesn't mean you can yell at us!' Ruby tells his daughter calm but firmly. Elina thinks to herself, that she is overreacting, but she doesn't care, her whole life has been changed enough and now she has this information. She knows that she said that she could handle it, but she didn't realise that it was this big of a life changer. All the anger dissipates, and her mind becomes cleared as she sees her mother, father and aunt looking at her frightenedly. Elina looks around and notices a smashed vase from her desk and blood covering her hand. She looks from the cut on her hand to her family and sadness washes over her.

`I am sorry for causing you so much pain before I was born, after I was born and now.' Elina says as tears fall. Azura flies up to her daughter but Elina backs towards the door.

`Elina? My dear, please!' Azura cries as Elina continues to back away. Azura reaches a hand out to touch Elina's arm.

`No!' Elina screams, `I have hurt you all too much already, I don't want to hurt you anymore!' Elina flies out of the door and as far away from Peony and her family as possible. Azura tries to fly after her, shaken but Ruby holds her back. Azura kicks him and tries to go after her daughter but Ruby wouldn't let go of her. Azura screams for Elina and hits Ruby on the shoulder over and over trying to get him to let her go. Azura tries to get free for the next minute before realising that it is no use and sinking to her knees and crying with Ruby still holding her and stroking her hair.

`It is ok Azura, please stop crying. She will be ok,' Ruby tells Azura calmly and repeatedly. But when he looks over to Topaz, she looks torn and shakes her head in despair. Ruby picks Azura up and carries her to Elina's bed. Azura nestles her head into Ruby and still shaking she falls asleep. Ruby lays her down on the bed and sits next to Topaz.

`Oh Topaz,' Ruby sighs. As he looks back at Azura. `I don't know what to do,'

Topaz sits for a moment and looks out into the distance. She looks between Ruby and Azura and sighs. She walks over to Azura and puts a kiss on her forehead. She then goes to Ruby, gives him a quick hug before she grabs her small bag, coat and flies after Elina. Ruby sits next to Azura, holds her hand and sighs.

`You guys have been through so much, I wish I could have been there for you before, but I am here for you now and will be here for you always.' Ruby whispers to her. Azura turns in her sleep as if she heard him.

Topaz flies around the Magic Meadow all evening looking for Elina. The rain had subsided a little but Topaz was now cold and she was glad for the jumper. After a couple of hours of flying Topaz begins to get really worried about Elina. If the storm was any indication, then Desmona, Elina's Grandmother was back in Fairytopia, and this rain would have soaked Elina to the bone. If it wasn't for the shallow sobs coming from behind the waterfall than Topaz wouldn't have found Elina. Topaz snuck around to the small hole behind the waterfall and kneeled beside a crying, freezing Elina and wrapped her coat and her arms around her niece. Elina looks through her teary eyes into her Aunts eyes. She held her gaze for a few seconds until Elina sobs again and throws herself into Topaz's arms. Topaz strokes Elina's hair and wipes the tears from her eyes.

`Are you ok?' Topaz asks concerned.

Elina tries to respond but the words catch in her throat and she sits there in silence. Topaz puts both of her hands around Elina's hand and gasps at how cold they are.

`We need to get back to peony!' Topaz cries to Elina, whose face looks a lot paler than it was five minutes ago. Shivering, Elina nods and Topaz helps her up. Elina feebly flies next to Topaz who has one arm around her to stop her from falling.

After twenty minutes of flying, they arrive at Peony and Elina stops in front of the door. She shakes her head and says so quiet that Topaz almost doesn't hear it.

`I can't do it.'

Topaz looks sadly at Elina and flies to the ground with her.

`Elina! I promise, you did nothing to hurt anyone, if anything, you brought us all together and made us the happiest people on earth. You need to promise me that you will never think that you have hurt any of us. Ok'

Elina nods and Topaz smiles at her. As they enter Peony, Azura and Ruby are sitting on Elina's bed and Azura's face is grey with worry. As soon as she see Elina and Topaz enter, Azura lets out a sigh of relief and flies fats to Elina and gives her a huge hug.

`Azura, you might want to go steady!' Topaz tells her.

Azura flies back and looks at Elina's shivering body and pale face. Azura quickly ushers Elina to the back of Peony and helps her into a warn dress. Elina walks slowly to her bed and grasps the bed post to stop her from passing out. She was still shivering from being out in the rain so Azura wraps a thick, warm blanket around Elina's shoulders and pulls the blanket up around Elina who was now lying in her bed. Azura gets Elina a cup of warm nectar and Elina drinks it before falling asleep. Azura flies to Topaz and crushes her in a huge hug.

`Thank you!' Azura says to Topaz.

Ruby, Azura and Topaz sit at Elina's dining table and each drink a cup of nectar. They talk for a while before approaching the topic of Elina and Desmona.

`Azura?' Topaz starts carefully, `Maybe you should let your mother meet Elina?'

`WHAT!?' Azura screams but then quietens down and check to make sure she hasn't woken Elina who needs a lot of sleep. `No, what would happen if Desmona tries to curse her again?'

`Okay, Ruby? What do you think we should do?' Topaz askes Azura's husband.

`I don't know,' Ruby replies sadly.

They sit in silence, all in their own though.

`I wish things were ok, I wish Elina could have the life she deserves!' Azura says loudly and unexpectedly.

Topaz and Ruby slightly jump at the unexpected outburst and turn to look at Azura who has tears falling, again, down her cheeks. Topaz and Ruby hug her and Ruby tells her.

`Everything will get better, I promise!'

Ruby looks at Topaz and mouths to her. _What do we do?_ Topaz shakes her head.


	10. Author Note

Hey Guys!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to my story and to all of you who have liked/followed my story. I have two pieces of good news and some bad news. Bad news is that I have had some unfortunate things happening all around me at the moment and so it may take a while for me to post a new chapter but the good news is that THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER! Yay! I am so excited to continue this story after so long but it will happen but my apologies for it taking so long! More good news is that I am going to start a new fanfiction soon as well as continuing my Percy Jackson fanfiction. So if you are interested, please read!

Anyways,

Enjoy the next chapter…. It will hopefully be out in the next week or two!

Love you guys and keep reading!

Xx


End file.
